pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style)
TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Little Miss Princess (Mr. Men) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:TheNelvanaandCartoonsNYCRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG